


Home Support

by SpartanXHunterX



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Adrien/ Chat Noir salt, Chloé goes to therapy, Dragon!Sabine, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Homeschooling, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, New bee holder, New cat holder, New dragon holder, New turtle holder, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Slightly redeemed Chloé, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Temporary Bee! Marinette, Turtle!Tom, class salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanXHunterX/pseuds/SpartanXHunterX
Summary: Marinette decides to prioritize herself after her class isolates her, turns out it's the best idea she's ever had.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tom Dupain
Comments: 23
Kudos: 625





	1. Chapter 1

As her hand stopped scribbling in her sketch book, her eyes darted up to each of her classmates. Seeing them being enthralled by yet another tale of Lila's, she wasn't sure which one it was or how it conflicted with her many other stories but she knew it did.

Three months was all it took for Lila to make good on her threat, three months saw her friends distancing themselves away from her. Now here she was, at the back of the class, alone and lonely. Like she had been the year before. Before she had gotten the courage to speak up against Chloe and take the reins being class president.

Gone was the progress she made in her self-confidence, just like her friends. Her eyes panned over to the blonde girl next to her. At some point Chloe had decided to just move to the back with her, they weren't friends nor did they ever hang out or even talk. Chloe was just annoyed with the way Lila was hogging all the attention in class.

Her thoughts returned back to the idea that made her pause in her sketching. Could she do that?

Could she just drop out of school and be home schooled instead?

It would certainly give her more time to herself, less time needed to worry about the next jab or condescending remark made by Lila. It would remove the scathing looks she received entirely and she could finally distance herself from her classmates.

That was something she had been trying to for a while. While the rest of the class had stopped inviting her out, they still pestered for favours and treats. She had lost so much time to doing things for them for free, especially when she didn't benefit from it either.

Make pastries for our picnic? Sorry you're not invited.

Need a banner for a upcoming event? We don't want a bully there.

and she was fed up of it all.

"Snap out of it Dupain-Cheng." The whisper was quickly followed by an elbow hitting her ribs from the blonde next to her.

No other words were exchanged between them as the two focused on their lesson. Neither of the two of them had a positive or negative relationship. They were classmate, table buddies and acquaintances, nothing more.

* * *

It had been a long day for Marinette, too long. With no Akuma attack to distance herself away from the class with, time had grated on her. Her thoughts didn't help either, as they kept going back to the idea of homeschooling.

So much so That she barely managed to greet her parents as she passed them when she went up into the house. The next thing she knew she was sat on her chaise and Tikki had already vacated her bag in favour of the cookies that her chosen had snagged on the way up.

There were, actually, some negative things about being home schooled. Since she was ladybug, she needed the freedom to just... Leave whenever there was an Akuma attack. Technically she'd get more of that at home but her parents would most likely check up on her constantly.

More out of concern, since she would have to explain why she didn't want to go to school. Then it would be impossible to get away to be ladybug.

"Ahh, Tikki, Help me." The bluentte cried as she flopped down unceremoniously onto the chaise. The Kwami in question looked over to her chosen before floating forward and resting on her stomach.

"I'd love to help Marinette but I can't if I don't know what's wrong."

" I... " she paused, trying to think about the best way to broach the subject. "I had an idea that maybe I should just... Homeschool instead, get away from the class but I'd have to tell my parents why I want to do that and then they would watch me like a hawk and then I wouldn't be able to go out and be ladybug then no-one would be saved and Hawkmoth would get an army built up and Paris would be destroyed an-"

"Marinette!" The little God interrupted her Chosen's panic building rant, it would do her no good to start spiraling now. "It's not going to come to that, if your worried about all of that why don't you just tell them? "

"What!?" The girl shot up from the chaise, almost sending the little being flying across the room from her sudden movement. "Tell them what? That me, their only daughter has been running off out of school three times a week to fight magic enhanced super-villains..." She deflated slightly, just imagining how that conversation would go. "I can't do that Tikki, Master Fu made it very clear to never reveal myself... To anyone."

" You're the guardian now Marinette, I know it's important to follow the rules but they're your rules now. " Tikki quickly flew up and placed her paw over Marinette's mouth. "Besides, both yours and Master Fu's situation is very different. He spent most of his time trying to find the missing Miraculous, in seclusion. You, Marinette, are actively fighting against a corrupted user."

Tikki flew back a bit before coming to rest on the girls shoulder. "Besides, you're just a fourteen year old girl, trying to figure out your place in the world and sort your emotions. You need support and I'll support whatever decision you chose to make. "

She nuzzled the little God against her cheek in affection. "Thanks Tikki, I needed to hear that. You really are my best friend."

" I'll think about it, I have got the weekend ahead of me anyway... As long as no Akuma show up. "

Plagg must have not been in a good mood cause she heard the telltale ding of the Akuma alert come from her phone.

"Ugh, why?"

" At least we know there won't be one over the weekend now, so the sooner we sort this out, the sooner we can rest. "

"Your right. Tikki Spots on!"

* * *

The Akuma battle had left her exhausted, mainly because she had to keep out of its reach and Chat had been a no show during the entire thing. Such as she expected, given that he disappeared for days on end each time she had to deny him a date and push back each of his advances.

as such she had ended up sleeping in till midday on Saturday, getting caught up with several designs of her own and had forgotten about her idea until just before falling asleep.

Sunday, however, she had been up at the crack of dawn, for the first time in a long time. The idea had now cemented itself into her brain, it gnawed at her until she couldn't focus on anything else. She weighed her options as the day went on and when dinner came around she was notably quiet.

"Maman, Papa..." She flinched slightly when they looked to her, concern written all over their faces. "I... I want to be home schooled."

her mother took her hand into her own, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "Why's that dear? It's not Chloe is it?"

She shook her head. " No, actually, it used to be but I could handle her. It's the new girl. "

Slowly she began to explain, starting from the day Lila had first come to their class, how she sprouted lies as quickly as they made pastries. How she knew they were lies cause she knew Jagged didn't have a kitten, he had a crocodile, how he didn't have a song made just for her. How Prince Ali did do charities but they ranged around helping kids in low-income to downright bad conditions, not climate change.

She spoke of the day how Lila came back and began to sprout more lies again, called her a bully, a thief, a liar and got her expelled for that one day. How she threatened her in the bathroom and nearly got akumatised. How her teacher forced her to be the 'example ' while the other students trampled over her, giving no warnings to anyone else. How Lila's threat of taking away her friends had come true, how now, nobody talked to her outside of demanding favours from her. How she was sick of that and didn't want to be stuck in such a... Toxic environment.

By the end of it she had found herself in her father's arms, on the brink of crying while her mother rubbed encouraging circles on her back.

"It's alright, we won't force you to go back. Clearly it's best to remove you from school. I'll go in tomorrow and have words with the principle then we can look up some online courses for you. "

"You'll go in?" Sabine smiled up at her husband, almost challenging him. "Honey, we both know I'm the one who wears the pants in this relationship and if there's anyone who the school should fear it will be me. "

"Of course, I'm needed in the bakery anyway."

Marinette giggled into her father's chest, beginning to feel much better now that she had had this talk. Absent-mindedly she could feel Tikki pat against her leg from inside her purse.

"There's something else I need to tell you two, promise me you won't be mad though."

" Mari, we're here to help you, whatever it is I see no reason why we should be mad at you. " Sabine had cupped her daughter's face, circling her thumbs over her cheeks.

She nodded, her hand slept reached down and opened up her purse. "Tikki, you can come out now."

Slowly the Kwami's head popped out of her purse, looking up at her two parents in apprehension and caution. The two adults couldn't quite believe what they were seeing or even knew what they were looking at.

Slowly Tikki rose out of her purse, going up until she was at the same height as Marinette's eyes. "Greetings Madame Cheng and Missouri Dupain, I am Tikki, Kwami of creation."

" I think. " Marinette started, "we need to sit down and have a very long talk right now."

* * *

Sabine Cheng walked out of the principles office, head held high at the fact that the two of them had come to their... Agreement.

The principle certainly knew that a visit from Nadja Chamack, who was working on an anti-bullying campaign, would result in the school being put in a bad light. Especially given how they had treated her daughter the past few months.

who could have known that the small Chinese baker would have had such a connection? Certainly not the school.

Still she was not done just yet. She just had a few more things to do and luckily for her, they were all in the same place.

She didn't care to knock on the door, she simply opened the door to the classroom and walked in as miss Bustier was in the middle of her lecture.

"Oh, Miss Cheng. I'm surprised, I wasn't expecting you to show up. Is Marinette ok?"

" My daughter is fine, better actually, now that she can sleep in but that's not why I'm here. " She turned towards the class, crossed her arms and glared at those who were in front of her. Many of the kids shrunk away from the older woman, even Chloe, the only one who didn't was the one who Sabine guessed was the Lila girl who she was told about.

"I am only going to say this once. So you better listen. Marinette will no longer be in this class or even in this school, due to all of your behaviour against my daughter you are all banned from entering the bakery ever again, " that caused an uproar as several students stood up to complain. Several looked shocked by the news and only Chloe seemed unsurprised, yet intrigued.

"I have already emailed all of your parents about this and as I have revoked your parents discount, as none of you count as friends or family anymore."

" None of you will try to contact my daughter, she doesn't want to speak with freeloaders. " ignoring the shocked looks on their faces Sabine pulled a bracelet out of her pocket. "Adrien," the boy perked up at his name, then stiffened as he saw what was being handed to him. " Marinette said you would understand. " She dropped it on his desk.

"Chloe," she could see the mayor's daughter stiffen as the two of them locked eyes. " A quick word, in private. "

She was quick to follow with her things, not wanting to give anyone a chance to mess with her. When the door was closed the two of them stared at each other for a moment.

"For years you have bullied and embarrassed my daughter," Chloe flinched , she wasn't quite used to being scolded this way. "You pushed her down to get yourself up, you didn't care about her."

" But, " Sabine continued before Chloe could get anymore devastated by her words. "You never hurt her, you never tripped her and never did anything to ruin her."

" You are still permitted to come in the bakery but if you wish to speak with Marinette it will be done under my or my husband's watch. "

"I understand, I'm sorry."

" It's not me who you need to apologise to, go on, get back to class and don't tell them what I said to you. "

Sabine walked away, leaving Chloe to turn back and enter the room. It was deathly quiet when she entered, she noticed that Adrien was transfixed on the bracelet, looking devastated. As if his world had shattered around him, it might even have done so too.

"What did She say?"

She looked at Alya, seeing the hopeful look on her face, as if she would deliver some good news.

"Nothing you need to know about Césaire." She stalked back up to her seat , ignoring everyone as she went.

* * *

The next few days proved to be beneficial to Marinette's mental health. More so then even her parents realised. It had been on the fourth day that Mari had greeted them with a kiss on the cheek in the morning and then they realised that it had been a long while since she had done that, she even seemed more bubbly then usual.

They were quick to enroll her into online courses and get her set up so she could quickly get started up. Her parents had put a few rules in place though, so she didn't slack off or spend the whole day designing clothes. Marinette was determined to show her parents that she was taking all of this seriously, both just to prove how much she really wanted this but to prove to them how much they could trust her to stick to her word.

especially since they now knew she was ladybug.

it has been one very long, somewhat awkward conversation they had. Her explaining how she became ladybug, almost gave it up after the first day then got back into the role after seeing Alya trapped behind a car. Not to mention her guardianship over the miraculous box where the remained fifteen miraculi were being stored.

They couldn't stop her from being Ladybug, not now when there was no-one else who could take up the responsibility. She couldn't stop them from fretting over her, getting her and Tikki to eat more then they normally would, to counter the drain of calories that came with her superheroien actions.

It was as if everything was beginning to fall into place, as if the world was going right for once.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe grumbled as she walked out of the schools doors, the latest Akuma attack was a little too close for comfort for the school, so they were let out again.

Chloe knew that the school would be closed until the end of the day and she wouldn't be able get picked up until after the Akuma was defeated. She wished that she could help, really she did, but she had already put herself at too much risk to Hawkmoth.

In an effort to get away from her classmates she made her way to the one place she knew they wouldn't be able to follow. 

The Dupain-Cheng's Bakery.

The bell rang above her as she entered and she found the bakery to be surprisingly empty, it was just her, Marinette's parents and the one customer who was already paying for their order.

"Enjoy and stay safe out there."

Her eyes flicked to the sheet of paper tapped to the window, a list of all her classmates under the notice that anyone on the list was banned. She was glad that she couldn't see her name but she knew better than to overstep the line that had been drawn before her.

naturally she moved to the side as the customer moved for the door and she stepped forwards, quickly catching Sabine's attention.

"Ah, Chloe, what can I do for you? Croissants? Macaroons? Tarts perhaps?"

" No thank you Mrs. Cheng, I was just wondering if I could stick around until the Akuma is dealt with. My driver can't come to get me until it's dealt with. "

"Of course." Sabine moved to the front of the shop, flipping the open sign to closed . There wouldn't be anyone just walking around anyway. "Why don't you come upstairs? Get comfy, it might be a while."

She opened her mouth to protest, not wanting to intrude on their home but she also didn't want to be rude. Chances were she would probably be more trusted under their gaze over being left to her own devices down in the bakery.

"Very well." She followed Sabine up the stairs and into the Dupain-Cheng household. Being mindful to remove her shoes at the entrance when Sabine pointed out the rule.

She greeted Tom with a somewhat nervous smile before sitting stiffly on the couch, as far away from the large man as she could. It didn't take long for Sabine to take her seat beside her husband and the three of them Sat watching the TV, it was only then that Chloe realised they had the news on where a live stream of the Akuma battle was being broadcasted.

Poor August had been re-akumatised into gigantitan, again. He must have been upset by something, which wasn't surprising since he was just a toddler. That was something that annoyed Chloe, the way how Hawkmoth had no problem using actual toddlers to do his dirty work.

She could understand the disgruntled workers, dumped girlfriends, betrayed friends and other wronged adults but kids... Baby's? It was too far.

on screen she could see Ladybug swinging around, keeping Gigati- August's attention on herself, making the toddler walk into more open areas. Worst of all she could see Chat Noir just sitting back, fiddling with his baton as if it held the secrets of the universe.

He had gotten a lot less involved lately, choosing to sit back while ladybug did all the work. If she still had Pollen she would be out there helping Ladybug herself but she couldn't, as it would put her family in danger again.

She could see Chat leap over to ladybug, speak to her in what was clearly a flirting manner then leap away after the heroine responded.

The blonde couldn't stop the scoff from coming out of her mouth nor could she stop the words from tumbling from her lips. "I swear if I was out there still I would have stung his ass already."

Sabine gave a humored chuckle, who was on her phone prematurely sending Marinette texts about the situation at home. She wouldn't see them until she Dr-transformed but she knew her daughter wouldn't risk coming home in fear of anyone finding out her identity.

Or worse, Chat Noir finding out about her identity.

"For that," Sabine started, side-eyeing Chloe. "I think that you make... Had been, a good hero. "

"Hardly," She sputtered out, feeling her checks darken under the praise. "I revealed my identity immediately and put people in danger just to be a hero. "

"At least you recognise your mistakes, unlike someone."

" The ally cat definitely needs to learn what no means. "

* * *

It took another ten minutes for Ladybug to calm down August enough to take the Akuma away from him. Mainly with the help of her lucky charm, which was, oddly enough, a giant teddy bear.

The camera crew had a lovely shot of Ladybug/ Marinette cradling the toddler in her arms while she waited for his mother to collect him. She wasn't far, she had learned to stick semi-close to the action to collect her son after he would be freed from Hawkmoths control.

Sabine and Tom couldn't help but think that, in many many years time, Marinette would be a great mother.

A minute later, ladybug had swung away from the scene and just barely three minutes later Marinette clambered through the door, slightly out of breath, clutching her bag to her chest.

"I... Ran... As... Fast... As... I...could."

Chloe didn't comment on her out of breath state, she herself had ran from plenty of Akuma in the past and she wasn't going to berate the girl for doing the same.

"Sit down and take a moment to breath dear, you look exhausted." Sabine was quick to get up to fetch her daughter a drink of water as Marinette flopped down next to Chloe.

Though not close enough that you could make the mistake of thinking they were actually friends.

"Hey Chloe... What are you doing here?"

"I was hiding from the Akuma, your parents were nice enough to let me wait up here."

"Speaking of which," Sabine spoke as she walked back around the couch, giving Marinette and Chloe a glass of water. "Perhaps now would be a good time to tell your driver to pick you up?"

"Oh, right." Chloe fished her phone out of her bag, being sure the sent a text to her driver that she could now be picked up and where she was, drinking from her glass as she did so.

The blonde knew she was pushing boundaries, being in a place that was deemed safe for Marinette. A place where she didn't have to worry or be anxious, unlike before.

She had a nagging feeling in her gut that she was forgetting something, something to do with school.

"Oh, right." The words pulled everyone else's attention to her as she sat up straight. Somewhat tense.

"Something wrong?"

" Just... I'm going to be blunt here. " Chloe didn't wait for any sort of reply, she had learnt long ago that it was easier to ask for forgiveness than permission. "Lila's been Gaslighting the class, spreading rumors and making everyone doubt there old relationship with Marinette."

Chloe could see Marinette cringe and she knew she was poking some raw wounds.

"Alya's been on a triad about 'figuring out the real Marinette.'" Chloe used her free hand to create quotation marks. "So she may come bug you soon, Lila's also spread lies about Marinette bullying her via text, which is utterly ridiculous since she's changed her number."

" actually, " The bluenette wrung her hands together in front of her chest. "If I did have her number I would be able to but nothing would stop her from blocking me, I've only got family on my phone at the moment. "

Chloe sighed and brought her hand up to pinch her nose. "No wonder she managed to get traction on that claim, cause no-one is able to dispute it." The blonde shook her head. " she's probably got a second phone and is doing it to herself. "

"Wouldn't surprise me. But why? She's got what she wanted, I left and she's got Adrien and the class. Why continue?"

" Attention Marinette, she wants attention and fame. So she had to fake your life to get it. "

"You design for Jagged stone, Know Clara Nightingale, babysit Manon for Nadja, your uncle is a world famous chef and because of that, she was threatened by you. Cause while she has to lie about those things you don't need to, you live the superior life and she hates those who upscale her. "

"Thanks Chloe."

The blonde huffed and puffed out her chest while she pretended to examine her nails. "Don't get the wrong idea, I wasn't complimenting you, I was stating facts."

"wouldn't even dream of it. "

Their mutual conversation was cut short as Chloe's phone buzzed in her hand, telling her the car was waiting outside. She stood, passing her glass off to Sabine who reached out for it, picked up her bag and shoes and made a slow walk for the door.

"Thank you for letting me stay Ms. Cheng." Chloe made a move to open the door but quickly turned around back to Marinette before swiping her phone from her hand as she was using it.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

" simple, " Chloe didn't even look up as she tapped away at the screen. "Putting my number in your phone and giving yours to me, I'll text you if I learn anything about what Lila is planning." After Chloe's own phone buzzed again she returned the phone to Marinette's hands.

" I would suggest speaking to someone about a possible lawsuit for slander and defamation of character, just so you know your options at least. "

With that Chloe sauntered out of the Dupain-Cheng household, leaving all of them in a stunned silence.

It was Tikki, who poked her head out of Marinette's jacket, who broke the silence. "Well, she's certainly changed."

" Am I friends with Chloe now? " When she received no answer she let out a shaky breath. "Why do I feel like this is worse then Lila targeting me? "

* * *

Turns out it was Chloe who broke their mutual silence first, which Marinette Supposed had been expected honestly. Much like the blonde girl had said, she had given paragraphs of information of the lies Lila had been telling the class.

Some were repeats, some contradicted older stories while others where straight up manipulative. Where Lila would twist everyone's perspective until Marinette was seen as the bad guy and their own minds couldn't see the difference between truth or lie.

As Chloe had said, Gaslighting.

Marinette had thanked her the first time and then shared the information with her parents, her mother had actually taken Chloe's advice to speak to someone about the actions the could be taken... Legally.

Chloe had a lot of illegal ideas, all of which Marinette had shut down. Never let it be said that Chloe wasn't a chaotic force, cause she could be worse than a hurricane.

Marinette wasn't sure who had broken the silent agreement to only message when it regarded Lila's plots or their own legal actions but at some point the two of them started to just message each other over the trivial things that happened each day.

Chloe vented about her mother, Marinette complained about her designs being wrong. Chloe actually gave her own opinion on her designs that really got Marinette out of her funk and Marinette made suggestions on how to deal with Chloe's mother.

before long Marinette actually looked forward to receiving messages from Chloe, it was a nice normality that existed within the chaos of her life as ladybug.

She was surprised when she learnt that Chloe was undergoing therapy and had been since her time as miracle queen. She was trying to make herself better, be better really. She wasn't going to point out that it was too late to be queen Bee, she didn't want to crush the girls drive to improve herself.

* * *

It would be days later when the fight against Hawkmoth would take a violent shift.

Sabine and Tom were watching the live feed of the Akuma battle, worried for their daughter. They never liked that she had to go out and fight, it was made worse after Marinette had brought Chats behaviour to the light.

They never thought that the nice hero could be anything less then great but his whiny, childlike, borderline harassing behaviour made them re-evaluate their stance on the hero. It wasn't good.

The parents watched, worried, as they saw their daughter struggle against the Akuma. Someone who was literally covered in flames from head to toe and was sprouting about having been 'burnt' by everyone. They couldn't tell if it was meant to be metaphorical or literal.

They watched as they saw Ladybug being thrown through a billboard where, mid-fall, she transitioned into a flip and used her yo-yo to swing away. Getting closer and closer to the seine, bringing the Akuma closer to water.

Her journey was cut short by a wall of flames that shot up twenty feet into the air, forcing Ladybug, their daughter, to divert away from the scorching heat.

"There has to be something we can do." Tom's voice came out stern, yet pleading, as if an answer would drop into his lap out of nowhere.

"I know but there's nothing we can do, we're not like Marinette, we don't have superpowers. "

"No we don't..." His eyes seemed to light up, before they glanced over to the hatch that lead to Marinette's room. "But I know where to get some."

His wife followed his eyes before realisation dawned onto her. "You don't mean... But Marinette said to never touch them. "

The large French man rested his hands into his wife's shoulders. "I know but I would rather go behind her back then have to treat her wounds later... Or worse."

Sabine seemed to contemplate his words with a frown, she did not want to go behind her daughter's back. Not after they had all created such strong bonds of trust, more so than most parents have with their children. Superhero or not.

but she didn't want to sit on the sidelines either, she wanted- no needed to be involved. Needed to help.

She didn't say anything as the two of them ascended up to their daughters room, she watched as her husband pulled out the unique locked case that housed the miraculous Box.

Marinette had yet to make something that rivaled the phonograph in terms of secrecy so, for now, it was locked up in a sturdy suitcase. It didn't take Much for Tom to grab the spare keys and open it. Revealing the round, ladybug themed box.

It's new look, as Marinette had said, as its old look was compromised after Hawkmoth had seen it.

"Are you sure about this? Really sure?" The two adults looked at each other from where they were kneeling over the box.

Tom looked to his wife, determination in his eyes. "Absolutely."


	3. Chapter 3

Her arms ached, her brow was dripping with sweat and the Akuma was hot on her heels. So much so that she could feel the heat they were emanating on her back, if it wasn't for Tikki's protection, she probably would have burned up by now.

She was trying to push the Akuma closer to the seine, closer to water, where she hoped to be able to dunk the Akuma into it to combat the flames that engulfed them. Only then would she stand a chance. If only the Akuma didn't keep bringing up massive walls of flames to block her path.

At the very least, she had managed to scout out the Akuma's abilities. They could only being up one massive wall at a time, so as long as she didn't trap herself in (which is kinda hard when you can vault over every building around) then she could keep up with their game of cat and mouse.

Speaking of cats.

Chat Noir was following behind the Akuma, slightly off to the side. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but the damn cat was choosing to just watch from a safe distance, instead of trying to ambush Hawkmoths victim of the day.

She was so having choice words with him later.

She swerved to the side as a fireball flung past her head, she was certain that a few of her hair's had to have been burnt from that. She had yet to see the extent of that move yet, but she would deal with it later.

The Akuma took priority, she swung around a corner, pulling herself up and over the building before her before touching down into a sprint that resulted in her jumping over gaps between buildings and streets. The Akuma left growing flames everywhere they went, leaving the fire department severely overworked and undermanned as they tried to fight the flames for the sake of the civilians.

She could see the seine just over the cusp of the buildings, feeling her determination grow she put all her effort into getting there as soon as possible.

It seems, however, her ladybug luck could only last so long.

As she flung her yo-yo onto a lamppost a blast of flame hit it, melting it instantly. She had already been lifted into the air slightly when it happened, expecting to simply vault to the closest building. Instead, she took a sudden dive towards the ground, hitting it full force as she skidded across the tarmac.

Thank Kwami for the magic that protected her.

as she turned to look up, she saw the Akuma hovering above her, the sharp symbol of Hawkmoth over their pure white glowing eyes. Without a word the Akuma raised their arm and pointed it at Ladybug, a large stream of fire escaped from their Palm and was heading her way.

She was frozen to the spot, unable to move, her yo-yo was too far away for her to use, having skidded away from her during her fall.

"LADYBUG!"

She was certain she was hearing Chat shouting her name but couldn't pinpoint its origins.

Just before the flames got to her she felt a massive hand grab her shoulder, pulling her backwards effortlessly as something big and round was planted in front of her.

The flames hit it, spreading around it as it was forced to come in contact with the... Thing... The tarmac around them began to bubble. After a few more seconds of the onslaught of flames, they stopped. The light of the flames had left her momentarily blinded, yet she felt... Safe.

She stood as her eyes adjusted back to normal, before her stood a very large and very broad man. He was wearing large thick green boots, a thin dark green undersuit was covered with near black coloured sections around the thighs, shoulder and wrists. His stomach was more a yellow green giving off a pattern similar to... It clicked.

her eyes darted to large shield in His hand, to the turtle miraculous on his wrist then to the man's face where it was shrouded by the dark hood and goggle like mask.

There was fondness in those eyes that she couldn't immediately place. There was only two people who knew where to find the miraculous and only one of them were like the man before her.

"Papa?"

He, her father, smiled at her in that way that she knew meant that she was loved and cared for.

"Hello my little macaroon."

Marinette was about to open her mouth when another person, her Maman no doubt, landed next to them both. She would honestly admit to everyone around that she was jealous of her mother's attire.

Sabine's suit was designed like a hanfu dress, the deep red colour was accented by the shiny silver lines that made the entire suit look scaly. Sitting in the centre of her chest was a dragons head, wide open as if ready to bite, between the teeth was the three elemental symbols for water, air and lightning. The dragons neck went up and around her mother's neck where it went back down, seemingly under the head and towards her right hip.

The body of the Dragon circled around her waist until the tail hung loosely off her front. The large sleeves were designed to look like Dragon wings but clearly were unable to hold any real weight. Sabine's eyes had gone a golden yellow and sliced like a reptiles, the red mask that covered her eyes gave off the impression of an open maw, there were two horn like additions to each side of her head, almost looking like a crown.

She looked glorious and Marinette was jealous that her mother got to showcase her heritage better then she could.

"Perhaps it time we get a little... Lucky, ladybug."

Sabine jolted her head to behind them as she returned Ladybugs yo-yo to her, giving a quick look back she spotted Alya hiding behind a trashcan, phone trained on the three of them.

Great, Just.... Great.

"Protect me." She stepped back as her father pulled his shield up in front of them both and her mother drew the sword from her back, it look no different from the one Ryuoko used. "Lucky Charm!"

From the cloud of Ladybugs emerged a... "Fire blanket?"

" figure it out, " Her mother spoke fiercely. "I'll handle them for now." Like that she was off the ground, jumping from outcrop to outcrop while trying to get close to the Akuma.

Her sword would swing at them as she got close, forcing the Akuma to drop lower down or move back. Her mother was a little too fast for the Akuma to keep up with.

Ladybug scanned around her, her vision darkening as she tried to figure out a solution. There wasn't much to go off of right now just...

Her eyes darted to her father, then her mother, to the blanket and then the fire hydrant down the street, where to Akuma had been forced back towards.

"I got it." She quickly tied the blanket to her left arm, not wishing to lose it. "Help her push the Akuma back and down more, be ready to activate Shell-ter on my mark."

Her father gave her a nod before he ran down the street, not nearly as agile as the two of them. She was quick to fling her way to the hydrant, wrap the wire around the end and brace. Then she waited.

She watched her parents fight, her mother tried to stay as airborne as possible, bouncing back and forth between buildings and truly looking like a dragon.

Her father stayed down, drawing the heat - literally - to himself. Just a little closer.

"Hey bugaboo, look a little busy there, need a hand?"

She groaned internally, not letting the irresponsible hero get under her skin. "Not now Chat, talk later." She heard her earrings beep once and ignored the weight that was now on her shoulder.

A little more now.

"So, patrol tonight?"

" Can't... Family business. " Which for once would not be a lie.

"You can keep playing hard to get all you want MyL-"

"Now!" She pulled back on the hydrant , breaking it and allowing water to spray upwards. Directly into the Akuma.

they were put off by the force and their flames dulled due to the moisture but they didn't extinguish. They hit the ground close to her father, as he raised his shield up, her mother dropped next to him.

"Shell-ter!"

The large dome encompassed the three of them, leaving Ladybug and Chat Noir outside it. Despite this it still seemed impossible to retrieve the Akumatised object as it had to have been below the flames, they couldn't see it.

"Hold your breath." The two adults looked at each other in understanding. " Water dragon! "

As quickly as one could blink the dome filled up with water, it fought the flames until they extinguished and even then the water stayed a short moment after. As her earrings beeped a second time ladybug unwrapped the blanket from her arm, she knew what she had to do.

As quickly as it started, the shield dropped and the water flowed everywhere, leaving her parents both standing above the Akuma. Ladybug wasted no time in tying their hands together with one end of the blanket before she used the other end to pat down the Akuma's still hot body.

there were cracks running up their body like magma was trying escape from underground. She quickly found the object, a fancy looking lighter, before she smashed it on the ground under her foot. Quickly capturing the Akuma butterfly, she purified it and released it.

She untied the blanket before she threw it into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Like that all the damage was reverted, fires were extinguished and the hard working rescue services could relax once more.

As the corrupted magic dissipated off the victims body ladybugs earrings beeped a third time, this time she brought a hand up to them before she turned to her parents.

"Go, we'll handle this." Her mother was already kneeling by the victim, trying to comfort them.

" purr-haps I should take you home Milady? We still need to have tha-" Chat Noirs words were interrupted by his yelp of pain, caused by her father dragging him backwards by his tail.

"Actually," the larger man spoke, putting an arm around the feline hero. "Why don't you help us speak to our... Dedicated reporter." He gestured to Alya as Ladybug Yo-Yo'd away, greatful for her parents.

After a few minutes of gushing and - with somewhat scornful looks sent the man's way - asking questions they ended off on the important one.

"So, what done a call you two?"

"Fēilóng." The Dragon welder spoke, authority and power coursing in her voice.

"Tortue." The turtle weilder spoke with pride in his own voice, a sound that made others feel at ease and safe around him.

quickly the two of them jumped up to the closest roof, gave each other a sparing glance before parting ways, as if they didn't know each other. Leaving a grumbling cat and slightly disgruntled reporter behind.

-

Later the family was sat at their dinning room table enjoying their dinner, as they spoke about pleasant nothing's. As if the three of them had never gone out and fought a magic enhanced villain with the help of magical mini-gods.

said Mini-Gods were sat in the centre of the table enjoying their own food and even tea from their miniature cups. Marinette had been more then willing to allow her parents to keep the miraculous, both so she could have back up and so the Kwami themselves could enjoy the world more thoroughly.

She knew Wayzz needed more time before he got over the loss of master fu, what better way then to have new experiences with someone new?

She knew he wouldn't be decent for a while and she didn't blame him for it at all.

"Tikki?" The tiny red God looked up to her chosen not noticing, or choosing not to acknowledge, the glint of mischief in her yes.

"Yes Marinette?"

" Could it be possible to... say... Pass a message onto Plagg for me? It's important. "

"I would have to visit him personally and inform him, so you think that's wise. "

"Well," the bi-racial girl started. "I don't think we'll get an Akuma tonight, so it should be safe. I just need you to ask Plagg How he feels about his holder and what he's doing to correct his behaviour, he was pretty tame today after all."

" Very well, do you wish for me to depart immediately or later? "

"Soon. It would be best so we can get to sleep early tonight, I'm exhausted. "

"Very well." Despite her size , Tikki was quick to pick up a cookie and carry it with her. "I shall return as soon as possible."

She went through the open window , unable to phase through it while holding her sugary treat. Her parents looked at her oddly and she was quick to withdraw a box from her bag, pulling the miraculous out of it she didn't flinch at the bright golden light in front of her. She clipped the comb to one of her ponytails before facing her parents.

"Lets go get the ring back. "


End file.
